Picture Perfect
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: One-shot with some cute moments, Dean asking Renee to move in, moving in day and Renee dropping a bombshell on Dean.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Picture Perfect**

 **-x-**

 _Picture perfect  
Barefoot beauty  
You stole my heart  
Just like in a movie_

It was a total disaster. They collectively agreed this is the absolute last time Jon is allowed to book anything.

Colby threw his bags onto one of the two double beds and angrily kicked off his shoes.

"Dude calm down, it's one night" Jon laughed, collapsing onto his own bed and laying back with his hands behind his head. "It's not the first time we've shared beds"

"It's alright for you to say when you're sharing with your girlfriend who takes up like ten percent of the bed!" Colby retorted, tired from their travel.

"Are you calling me fat?" Joe challenged, none too thrilled about sharing either.

"That bed is not made to fit two big guys in it" Colby snapped.

"Guys...don't fight" Renee sighed. "If it makes it better, I can share with Joe because he's the biggest and I'm the smallest?" she offered.

"Hell no" Jon shot that idea down.

"We'll top and tail, it's one night" Joe reasoned, stripping out of his shirt.

Jon narrowed his eyes at Renee as she watched the big Samoan undress.

"What?" she asked when he nudged her with his foot. "A girl can look"

Fifteen minutes later and Colby and Joe had settled themselves into the bed. Renee emerged from the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a white tank top, face free of make-up.

"Night Col, night Joe" she called, turning off the lights before slipping into the bed beside Jon.

"Night Renee" Joe's deep voice replied.

"Goodnight" Colby mumbled, still agitated.

Renee snuggled up next to Jon, laying her head on his shoulder and throwing a leg over his waist, assuming they'd be going straight to sleep.

Jon wasn't on board that train of thought.

He pulled the blankets over their heads as he kissed her, giving them about as much privacy as they could get in the shared room. Renee eagerly returned the kiss, draping herself over his chest, and enjoying the feel of his kiss.

Colby cringed at the wet noises of making out coming from under the covers.

Joe just groaned, wishing he was sharing a bed with his wife and not Colby.

Colby watched the movement under the blankets, Renee's bare feet trailing up and down Jon's legs visible at the bottom of the bed.

"I'd tell you to get a room but we all know you fucked that up" Colby said, loud enough for the couple to hear.

Jon popped his head up, hair a ridiculous mess. "What's your problem? Have you never heard two people kissing before?" he rolled his eyes at his friends before ducking his head back under.

"Someone's getting a handie" Joe teased.

This time, Renee threw back the covers.

"Out of respect for you guys, we're not doing anything" she pushed the blankets all the way off to prove they were both still fully clothed and innocent. "But if you carry on acting like children then maybe we'll change our minds"

Jon waggled his eyebrows at his friends, just daring them to piss off his feisty girlfriend.

"Okay okay" Colby held up his hands, mortified at the idea of having to listen to two of his friends going at it in the bed next to them. He knew from previous experiences staying in the hotel room next door to theirs that they weren't particularly quiet about it.

Jon and Renee retreated under the covers again and Renee settled herself against his chest, kissing him softly.

"I love you" she whispered, carding her hands through his soft hair.

"I love you too" he mumbled against her lips.

 **-x-**

Time flew. Before they knew it, their first anniversary as a couple had passed and they were fast heading towards two years together. That blew her mind.

"Feels like yesterday that we started travelling together" Jon remarked as they enjoyed a quiet drink in the bar with their colleagues.

"I know...it's crazy we've been together so long" she smiled, taking a sip of her beer.

Renee knew they were still very much in the honeymoon stage. Everyone teased her because she had a photo of him as her phone's background and called him her best friend. She was besotted with him.

They spent nearly every waking moment together, with Jon either coming to her place in New York on days off, or Renee travelling to his place in Vegas with him. She often joined him at house shows too. The only time they really had apart was at TV tapings when she was busy doing her thing and he was doing his. Surprisingly, they never seemed to get on each other's nerves. Renee knew when he needed some space, and he usually went mountain biking, worked out or spent some time reading when he wanted time to himself. And Jon never complained when Renee wanted a weekend away with the girls, even though he missed her a lot.

"How do you guys deal with arguments?" Summer asked, having some relationship worries of her own.

Renee shared a look with Jon.

"This sounds cliché but we don't really argue"

"She nags" Jon joked, nudging her in the side.

"I do _not_ nag!" Renee protested.

"You do a bit" he laughed. "When I leave my dirty gym gear in the bathroom instead of throwing it in the washer"

"But you don't fight?" Summer asked.

"We disagree on stuff" Jon shrugged.

"And sometimes we get upset with each other" Renee added. "But it never lasts, he's too laid back" she pointed at Jon with her thumb.

"I don't think we've ever had a big shouting argument" he took a swig from his own bottle.

"I did kind of yell at you that one time you ripped my favourite underwear" Renee grimaced.

Jon cringed. "Yeah you did, you went to town on me for that"

"Speaking of underwear" Paige waggled her eyebrows and the rest of the table groaned. "How do you keep things exciting in bed?" Paige asked. "I can't imagine being with the same person for two years"

Renee laughed at that. "You're only a baby, that's why"

"Or I just have commitment issues" Paige joked. "I just mean like...does it not get boring?"

Jon smirked. He didn't really like discussing his sex life anymore, that was something he did as a young guy when they all thought giving out details of their conquests was like collecting trophies. He knew Renee talked about sex a lot with the girls though, she usually filled him in on all the embarrassing gossip after they had a girl's night out and for that reason, he didn't mind it so much.

"It doesn't get boring, not at all" Renee bit her lower lip, taking Jon's hand under the table. "It never gets boring because I still find everything he does attractive"

"Even when he farts in bed?" Paige laughed loudly.

"Even then" Renee giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Plus, we've never been 'boring' in bed anyway" Jon added. "We'd make great porn if we were into that"

"Jon!" Renee laughed, slapping his arm.

"All the girls down in NXT reckon you're a freak in bed anyway" Paige told him. "So that doesn't surprise me"

Renee blushed.

"He so is, look at her face" Paige teased, pointing at Renee. "That confirms it"

"On that note..." Renee sent him a coy glance "...you ready to call it a night?"

 **-x-**

With a soft noise of contentment, Renee let her head drop into the crook of Jon's neck. Sweat was beading on the strong column of his neck and his chest was heaving.

Finding the sight incredibly arousing, she leaned across and initiated a searing kiss.

"Give me ten and I'll be ready to go again" he panted as she pulled back.

"I wasn't trying to start round two" she laughed. "You just look sexy right now"

He smirked at that, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

She slipped a leg between his as his hand travelled down her spine to rest on the curve of her ass.

"Love you" she leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you too" he reciprocated.

"You know..." she whispered, sitting up on her elbows. "...I got a bit jealous earlier"

His head rolled to the side to look at her. "What?"

"When Paige said all the girls talk about what you're like in bed..." she admitted.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "You know I'm like a big magnet for all things weird, it shouldn't surprise you anymore"

"I know" she smoothed a hand over his taught abs. "I just wouldn't like it if the guys were talking about me like that..."

"I'd kick their asses if they were" he assured her.

"Well then maybe I should be kicking some asses..." she mused. "Just to show them your mine and they shouldn't disrespect you just because you're hot as hell"

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't need you to defend my honour" he smiled, dropping a kiss to her temple. "I am yours, only yours" he added.

Renee smiled. While the sex was always incredible, the pillow talk was her favourite part of the relationship. He was always sweet anyway but after sex, when they lay cuddled up together in the afterglow, that was when he opened up.

"You're my best friend" she told him honestly.

He smiled widely at that. "You're my best friend too. You're about the only person I can stand to spend more than a few hours at a time with" he laughed.

"Are we going to Vegas this week?" she asked, twisting his damp, curly hair around her fingers.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"You don't miss New York?"

"Not really" she shrugged. "It was never really a home, not when we're away so much"

"My place isn't very homey either"

"Not for you, most of your wardrobe is filled with my clothes" she laughed.

He pushed her hair back and ran his fingers across her jaw. "You wanna help me decorate my place when we go back next? Give it a bit more of a woman's touch?"

Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to"

He pursed his lips, as though debating something.

"If you like Vegas...how about you move in with me sometime? It doesn't have to be soon if you don't want to, but like...is there any point in us both paying bills and stuff when we're always together anyway?"

For a second, he looked apprehensive and that made Renee's heart swell.

"Jon...I would _love_ to move in with you" she kissed him, deep and tender, trying to show him how much that meant to her. "As soon as you'll have me" she whispered, lips still pressed to his.

"We'll redecorate this week; you can make it look less unlived"

Renee immediately texted Summer with the news and got hundreds of excited emojis and exclamation marks in response.

 _So happy for you bae! I hope I get to be godmother to all your baby Ambrose's!_

 **-x-**

She hadn't expected moving in with Jon to be a big deal; they were always together anyway so really, nothing had changed. But walking into _their_ apartment, her own key in her pocket, her name on the insurance papers to his car in the garage downstairs, her record player in the corner of the room and a photo of them on the coffee table...it really felt like home. She did a little happy dance at the idea that they'd actually made a home together...her running shoes on the mat beside his...it was such a great feeling.

Even now, months later she still felt giddy whenever someone asked where she lived. She'd never get tired of telling them "Las Vegas, with my boyfriend".

She thought back to the day it was all finalised...

" _Just sign there..."_

 _Renee signed on the dotted line and bit her lip in excitement as she handed the pen to Jon. He too signed and with that, they had their joint bank account all set up._

" _That felt like a big deal" she smiled, tapping her foot with excited energy._

" _I've never had a joint bank account with anyone before so I guess it is a big deal" he laughed._

 _The bank account was supposed to be for bills, so they could contribute equally, but they'd both agreed that it wouldn't hurt to put some money in there each to start saving for the future too. That was the most exciting part of all._

" _What time's the van with all your stuff getting here?" he asked._

" _In about an hour" she told him._

" _Okay, we'll have to make sure there's room"_

" _I'm not bringing a lot remember. I left most of it to be sold with the apartment"_

" _I have no idea where all of your clothes are gonna go..." he sighed._

" _I'll sort everything out and give some to charity" she assured him. "All my shoes stay though, even if you have to move your one pair out of the way" she teased._

 _Jon had his shirt off in the midday sun as he unloaded her belongings from the truck and carried them up the stairs and into his apartment. Luckily, a couple of his neighbours helped out and she took the opportunity to get to know them better. After all, they were her neighbours too now._

" _That's it...all moved in" he put his hands behind his head, the sweat rolling down his bare torso in rivulets. It was absolutely roasting outside. Even in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a cap he wore backwards, he was overheating._

" _Thank you" she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him._

" _You're welcome" he panted, taking the bottle of water she handed him and taking a sip before pouring some of it over him._

" _How about we go christen the bed?" she whispered into his ear._

" _We've had sex in that bed hundreds of times..."_

" _Yeah but now it's OUR bed" she smiled, dragging him along by the hand._

 **-x-**

Tonight, she was making dinner for him. He'd just come back from an overseas tour and had texted to let her know he'd be getting home in an hour. Deciding today should be a cheat day, she made a feast of enough carb-laden pasta, dough balls and garlic bread to induce a coma and topped it off with a home-made pecan pie which was his favourite. His beers were on ice and the table was set. She even lit a candle. She just hoped things would still be the epitome of domestic bliss after tonight...

She heard his key in the door and smiled, stirring the pasta. She was wearing a tight red dress, one she knew he loved and padded around the kitchen barefoot.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted, dumping his suitcase by the door and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hello yourself handsome" she turned in his arms to clasp her hands around his neck. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he admitted, lowering his lips to hers to capture them in a searing kiss. When he pulled away, she found herself chasing the contact.

"This smells incredible" he commented, peering over her shoulder at the food. "Oh my god...is that..."

"Pecan pie" she confirmed.

"I love you" he picked her up, planting another big kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" she laughed, clinging onto his broad shoulders. "Go sit down, I'll plate up"

They sat and talked, Jon telling her all about his time away, the mischief he and the other guys got up to and the beautiful cities they'd visited.

"I got you a present" he remembered, getting up to rifle through his bags. "It's not much but it reminded me of you..."

Renee put a hand over her heart when he handed her a box with a beautiful silver bracelet inside. Several little charms hung from it, a fairy, a seashell and a heart.

"It's gorgeous Jon...thank you" she reached across the table to hug him, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

Jon was on his third piece of pie when Renee plucked up the courage to tell him what she'd been building up to all day.

"Jon..."

"Yeah?" he looked up, mouth full of pastry.

"I need to tell you something..." she admitted.

"Okay..." he wiped his mouth and gave her his full attention.

She tried to think of something...anything she could say that would lead in to her confession but nothing seemed right. She couldn't say 'don't worry' or 'it's nothing bad' because she really didn't know how he was going to take it. She hadn't even given herself a chance to figure out how to react yet.

His expression told her he was anticipating what she was about to say.

"While you were away, I took a test. I'm pregnant..."

She waited. He gave nothing away.

She was getting more anxious by the second. In fact, she could feel a lump forming in her throat out of fear of his response.

His expression softened as he saw her getting emotional.

"I know you need me to say something right now but I don't know what to say. I need a moment to digest that..." he told her honestly.

She nodded, blinking back tears. She didn't want to cry right now.

"I know you weren't expecting this but neither was I...even when I missed my period I didn't think I'd be pregnant, not when we're using contraception. I didn't mean to blindside you...I'm really scared Jon..."

"You don't have to defend yourself...I'm not upset with you, it's not your fault...it's just a shock that's all...it's gonna take some time to sink in I think"

"What do we do?" she asked, looking down at her lap.

"Look, this is a very heavy conversation. Let's finish dinner, I'll wash up and then we can get into bed and talk alright?"

Twenty minutes later and the dishes were done and Renee was in bed, anxiously bunching the blankets in her fists as she waited for Jon to be done in the bathroom. He eventually emerged, slipping into bed beside her. He held up an arm and she settled under it.

"When you say 'what do we do?' what do you mean?" he asked.

"Are we ready to have a baby?" she asked, looking down at his chest as she traced circles on it.

He reached down with a finger under her chin and tipped her head up to look him in the eye.

"The question is are _you_? Because it's your career that's on the line, you know?" he asked.

"I don't know if I am" she answered honestly.

"Are _we_ ready? Financially, yes" he shrugged. "This place will do for now, it's big enough for a baby so we're okay on that front. Am _I_ ready to be a dad? I can't answer that. I don't know if I'll ever be ready but I know you've always wanted kids so at some point I'll have to suck it up and take that leap" he squeezed her shoulder. "The biggest question is, are you ready to give up your career to be a mom? Because we can't both be on the road, not with an infant"

Renee was surprised at Jon's realistic assessment of their situation. She hadn't expected him to be overjoyed at the news, but she was incredibly glad he hadn't freaked out on her. In fact, he was being the more level-headed of the two of them at the moment.

"What's the alternative?" she released a breath, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"Adoption...or abortion"

She flinched at the thought of either. "I couldn't give our baby up...that we made together..."

Jon nodded silently.

"I don't think I could go through with an...you know...I just...I couldn't" she couldn't even say the word. "I know I'd feel guilty and selfish for giving up a baby solely for the sake of my career"

"Then I guess you've made the decision..." he stroked her hair.

"This has to be _our_ decision Jon" she implored. "I don't ever want you to feel like I trapped you with a baby"

"I'd _never_ feel like that Nae. Like I said, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to have a baby but for you I really want to make an effort. I see Joe with Joelle and sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have my own children. If you want to have this baby then I'm one hundred percent behind you. I'm one hundred percent behind you no matter what okay?"

That set off the waterworks and he hugged her close as she cried.

"Thank you" she whispered when she calmed down. "Are we having a baby then?" she asked.

"I guess we are" he smiled, kissing her softly.

 **-x-**

 **Drop me a review if you liked it!**


End file.
